


Единственное исключение

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Infidelity, Lust, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Rain Sex, Relationship Problems, Slow Build, Something Made Them Do It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Все началось с рукопожатия на их первом тренировочном матче, а закончилось, пожалуй, вечером утомительно жаркого дня в душевой Шинзена. А может, и не начиналось даже, просто буксовало, выбрасывая из-под колес растерянность и неизвестность.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Единственное исключение

Все началось с рукопожатия на их первом тренировочном матче, а закончилось, пожалуй, вечером утомительно жаркого дня в душевой Шинзена. Возможно, они оба слишком сильно хотели друг друга, но оказались не готовы к тому, что по какой-то несправедливости шло в комплекте к «хочу». Не поняли, что делать дальше, как вписать все в и без того стремительно менявшуюся жизнь. Других вариантов или объяснений Дайчи не удалось придумать. 

А может, ничего вовсе не начиналось, просто буксовало, выбрасывая из-под колес растерянность и неизвестность.

На Национальных они встретились как друзья. Соперники, конечно, но это было такое соперничество, когда проигрыш воспринимался отчасти победой. Соперничество, которое заставляло брать новые высоты, не сдаваясь до самого конца. Как же хорошо было по окончании матча лежать на опустевшей площадке, щурясь в потолок, едва различимый в безжалостном свете ламп, и знать, что по ту сторону сетки, точно так же раскинув руки, тяжело дыша, лежит Куроо, пытаясь распутать клубок эмоций: обиду, гордость, разочарование, радость, жажду. После рукопожатий Куроо сгреб его в объятия, но Дайчи, даже коротко ткнувшись носом в плечо, вдохнув пока не забытый запах разгоряченной кожи, сумел оставить при себе только связанное с игрой. Никак не хитрые, вечно везде пролезавшие воспоминания о таком же тяжелом дыхании, но совершенно по другому поводу, о неудержимом — в тот момент, во всяком случае — обоюдном желании. 

Год, пока Дайчи учился в академии, они не виделись. Переписывались, да: Куроо делился новыми познаниями, слал фотки с вечеринок, а чаще — измученного, но довольного себя над горой книг. Дайчи отвечал цитатами из уголовного законодательства и мемами с полицейскими собаками. Здорово было бы попасть к кинологам, но шансы представлялись более чем призрачными.

Выпустившимся, теперь уже бывшим кадетам дарили неделю отпуска. Дальше ждало распределение, следом — якобы нормированный, но на самом деле не очень, график плюс обязанность всегда быть в зоне досягаемости. Впрочем, Дайчи был полон надежд и оптимизма, а тут еще родители предложили провести эту неделю в путешествии. 

— Круто! — вместо ответного сообщения Куроо позвонил, но не стал тратить время на приветствия и прочую этикетную ерунду. — Ты же в Токио у меня остановишься, да? Посмотришь заодно, как я устроился. 

Куроо, вылетев из родительского гнезда в тихой сонной Нериме, нашел себе крохотную комнатушку в крохотной квартирке с двумя такими же студентами, зато ближе к кампусу — к жизни в целом. Он встретил Дайчи на вокзале: привычно растрепанный, немного вальяжный, с поддернутыми до локтей рукавами легкой куртки и стратегическими дырками на джинсах. 

— О, ты налегке, — с удовольствием отметил он. — Можем сразу двигать? 

Двинули они в Мэйдзи, где было тенисто, свежо, и где гравий приятно похрустывал под ногами. Куроо рассказывал свежую порцию студенческих баек, иногда повышал голос, забывшись. Дайчи, подпихивая его локтем, чтобы сбавил громкость, думал, когда же наконец услышит дурацкий гиенистый смех. Дурацкий-то дурацкий, а он, оказывается, соскучился. 

К вечеру ноги приятно гудели. Доехав до Одайбы, они купили на огромном фуд-корте свежайшие мандзю и уселись на парапет у воды, расцвеченной всеми цветами радуги от переливавшегося над ней моста. 

— Так что теперь, — Куроо дожевал булочку, стряхнул крошки с рук, — рабство? Котиков будешь спасать? 

Дайчи пожал плечами. 

— Зависит от того, куда меня распределят. Но котиков спасать конечно, непременно. 

Куроо фыркнул. 

— Я, в общем, подозревал что-то подобное, но до последнего надеялся. Ну ладно, а оружие вам выдадут? А наручники? 

— Придется запрашивать дополнительные полномочия, но уж я постараюсь. Приеду лично тебя арестовывать.

— О да, — выдохнул Куроо. — Я буду ждать. 

Тогда Дайчи наконец услышал долгожданный смех, и правда очень гиенистый, резкий, но все же… Он тоже засмеялся, в итоге чуть не кувырнувшись с прекрасного парапета вместе с Куроо. 

Дома Куроо развернул бурную деятельность. Убрал стол, сходил попросить футон к соседу, у которого часто оставалась ночевать девушка, расстелил на месте стола. Пола, по которому можно было ходить, все эти операции не оставили, но кому он был нужен?

Дайчи не спалось. Он слушал дыхание Куроо, лениво гадая, что тому снится — пока Куроо не вздохнул глубоко, повернувшись; оказалось, он вовсе не спит. 

— Саамура, — прозвучало полузабыто, тягуче, тихим шепотом, и все равно непостижимым образом голос умудрился сорваться. Протянул руку, но не коснулся Дайчи, положил ее рядом, на одеяло. А у Дайчи — который ничего, в общем-то, не ждал, готовый ограничиться дружбой — от этого не-прикосновения по телу прокатилась волна желания, такая же неконтролируемая, как полтора года назад, такая же требовательная. Он накрыл руку Куроо своей… а через секунду тот уже отбрасывал с него одеяло, одновременно пытаясь выпутаться из белья и вытряхнуть из него Дайчи. 

— Эй, эй, тише…

Куроо замотал головой, оседлал его бедра, притерся членом к члену. Дайчи обхватил их рукой, Куроо тут же положил свою сверху, не то помогая, не то направляя, да еще умудряясь поглаживать пальцы. Он двигался, будто бы трахал Дайчи по-настоящему, поспешно прятал тихие стоны в поцелуях — на губах, шее, ключицах, — не позволяя им расплескаться за пределы комнаты, за тонкие стены, где спали соседи. Выпил слишком долгий, слишком откровенный выдох Дайчи, дал ощутить, пусть через встряску послеоргазменной чувствительности, все подробности нескольких секунд перед собственной разрядкой.

Вслед за этим Куроо обмяк, растекся частично по футону, частично — по Дайчи, а вскоре засопел ровно, размеренно, чуть холодя плечо дыханием.

Утром он обнаружился на своем футоне, завернувшимся в одеяло. Если бы не некоторые совершенно недвусмысленные следы, можно было бы подумать, что Дайчи все приснилось. Пока Куроо готовил завтрак, Дайчи, не вполне проснувшись, хлопал глазами, осматривая кухоньку и периодически проходивших мимо соседей, но ничего не запоминая. 

— Сейчас напишу Маюми, напомню, что сегодня я с тобой, и поедем, — сказал Куроо, сваливая на тарелки омлет.

— Маюми? — тупо переспросил Дайчи.

— Ну да. Я ей говорил, но она наверняка забыла.

— Маюми — это?..

— Девушка, — с набитым ртом сообщил Куроо как ни в чем не бывало.

— Твоя?

— Моя… Савамура, ты не проснулся что ли?

Омлет был очень вкусный, но в горло не лез.

— Просто скажи, как добраться до Сибуи, я сам доеду, — выдавил Дайчи, стараясь говорить ровным голосом.

— Зачем тебе Сибуя? — удивился Куроо. — Мы же в Уэно собирались.

— У меня план поменялся, я разве не писал?

Куроо нахмурился.

— Нет. Слушай, мы обо всем с ней договорились, я объяснил, мол, год уже друга не видел… Это же все несерьезно.

На сей раз Дайчи не стал переспрашивать, ведь и так было ясно, что именно — несерьезно. Чего, можно считать, не было.

— Куроо, я верю. Но в последний момент правда пришлось кое-что подвинуть.

— Ладно. Жаль, — Куроо поверил, но не до конца. Правильно сделал, конечно, ничего до последних минут не менялось: изначально эту ночь Дайчи собирался провести здесь, рядом с Куроо, а теперь оставалось надеяться на кровать где-нибудь в дешевом хостеле Йокогамы.

К сожалению, поспешный отъезд — бегство, по сути — совершенно ничего не изменил. Вернувшись, Дайчи получил свое назначение. С этого момента ему предстояло осваивать азы профессии, помогать честным жителям и спасать котиков. Куроо писал, иногда звонил. Изредка постил фотки в инстаграме: в основном жратву, учебно-распивочные сессии с приятелями, кипы конспектов. Звал в гости в первый заслуженный отпуск. На тему отпусков кадетов начинали пугать чуть ли не с первого дня в академии, но коллеги, обращавшиеся не то чтобы как с равным, но хотя бы не совсем как с ребенком, честно сказали: будешь на связи — вали куда хочешь, вряд ли тебя выдернут. Если совсем форс-мажор не случится. 

Впрочем, до первого отпуска было далеко, да и потратить его Дайчи собирался на поездку домой, к родителям. 

Потом Куроо уехал на стажировку в Америку, так что ни в первый, ни во второй законные отпуска они не увиделись. Постов в инстаграме прибавилось: Куроо жил в Беркли, в двадцати километрах от Сан Франциско, и влюбился в город по уши. Казалось даже, не столько учился, сколько гулял или просто сидел на пирсах или у Золотых ворот. Но Дайчи, зная Куроо, не особо переживал за его оценки, зато фотографии смотрел с удовольствием. 

— Я бы остался здесь, если бы мог, — задумчиво сказал Куроо, глядя мимо камеры, когда они созвонились в лайне. 

— Ну так что мешает?

— Да, пожалуй, ничего… Ты никогда не думал о карьере полицейского в Америке?

Дайчи фыркнул:

— После всех фильмов? Издеваешься? Я жить хочу.

— Согласен, — Куроо вздохнул, подперев щеку рукой. — Все равно хорошо тут. Хотя я вчера взял конспекты, взял дамплингов, собирался позаниматься на пирсе. А там чайки.

— Ну и?

— Ну и остался без дамплингов, — печально закончил Куроо, укоризненно смотря все время, пока Дайчи пытался отсмеяться.

«Пантеры едут в гости, у меня есть лишний билет», — написал Куроо. Вернувшись на родную землю, он упорно пытался заманить Дайчи в гости, вот только до отпуска снова было далеко.

«Возьми отгул?»

«Ну же, Савамура, всего один шанс за сезон!»

Сендаю не повезло с командами Премьер-лиги. Дайчи следил за чемпионатом по телевизору, но на матче никогда не был. Хотя подозревал: когда на площадку выходили Пантеры, это смотрелось совсем иначе, чем игра — пусть даже финал — Национальных, которые в свое время казались пределом мечтаний. Как же он мог отказаться… 

Конечно, назвать матч равным язык не поворачивался: чемпионы против середнячков… Хотя звание середнячков Токио можно было дать лишь с натяжкой. Зато Пантеры доставляли совершенно особенное удовольствие. Четкие блоки, точные пасы, быстрые, смелые розыгрыши… Вот если бы еще Куроо не отвлекал. Над его комментариями посмеивались все соседи. Пока мяч был в воздухе, он сидел, подавшись вперед, чуть прищурившись, пристально следя за происходившим. В короткие передышки сам расслаблялся, откинувшись на спинку кресла, поглядывая на Дайчи то с улыбкой, то серьезно. И после матча долго не мог успокоиться, разбирая моменты. Они решили немного пройтись, проветриться, позволить впечатлениям улечься. Куроо мастерски втягивал Дайчи в споры по поводу того или иного решения. Дайчи поддавался раз за разом, хотя его куда больше занимали не решения Фукацу или сейвы Нагано, а собственное безумное желание поцеловать тонкие губы Куроо, вечно изгибавшиеся в усмешке, прямо здесь, посреди улицы. Просто остановиться, схватить за грудки и заставить нагнуть голову, так, чтобы получилось дотянуться. 

Дома, пока Куроо организовывал спальные места, Дайчи ушел в душ, а вернувшись, увидел вместо комнаты один большой футон. Куроо возился на кухне, потом вода зашумела в ванной… Дайчи нашел свой рюкзак, втиснутый в угол, написал Суге короткий — ну ладно, не очень — отчет о матче, прервавшись, когда дверь открылась, впустив Куроо. Футболка темнела мокрыми пятнами, волосы потяжелели от влаги, и с них сбегали капли, которые, очевидно, было лень подхватить полотенцем. Дайчи не задумался ни на секунду: отбросив телефон куда-то в подушки, буквально впечатал Куроо в дверь, которую тот едва успел закрыть. 

— Ммм, Са… Савамура… 

Куроо, к его чести, сориентировался очень быстро. У Дайчи вышибло воздух из легких ответным поцелуем, через секунду уже он оказался прижатым к стене, а Куроо опустился перед ним на колени, раздергивая пряжку ремня. 

Это было совсем не то же самое, что рукой. Слишком горячо, слишком хорошо — Дайчи ничего толком не сообразил, только взглянул вниз, на макушку Куроо, услышал его тихий довольный вздох… Не успел предупредить: его перетряхнуло быстро, резко, как никогда раньше. Куроо вроде поперхнулся, но сглотнул, и когда Дайчи слегка пришел в себя, смотрел снизу вверх, облизываясь, прямо как кот, наевшийся масла. 

— У вас в деревне явно такое не практикуют, Саамура, — ухмыльнулся он. Дайчи, чувствуя, как полыхают щеки, покачал головой. Очень хотелось сползти на пол, поближе к Куроо. По-прежнему хотелось его поцеловать, ощутить собственный вкус. Узнать вкус Куроо. — Научить? 

Обратный синкансен был рано утром. Дайчи кое-как влил в себя кофе, покивал в ответ на инструкции, как добраться — тут же забыв их напрочь — и только устроившись в своем кресле у окна, понял две вещи. Во-первых, кто учил Куроо? Во-вторых, он даже не спросил, как поживает его девушка, прежняя или новая. Была ли она вообще. 

В-третьих… В-третьих, ему было совершенно все равно. 

Порой Дайчи едва сдерживался, пытаясь не швырнуть телефон в стену, навсегда удалив Куроо из списка контактов. Общаясь на нейтральные темы, тот умудрялся ткнуть в болевую точку, причем, как подозревал Дайчи, исключительно из спортивного интереса. Он помнил разговоры о нем в лагере, какую-то историю с Цукишимой, за которую Куроо извинялся… Любопытство, чересчур острый язык, неумение вовремя затормозить смешивались во взрывоопасный коктейль, а те извинения были единственными на памяти Дайчи. За сказанное ему Куроо не просил прощения ни разу. 

Удалить контакт Дайчи, конечно, не решался, но брал паузы на то, чтобы выдохнуть. Да и без них общение порой замирало на неделю или несколько: то Дайчи было некогда, то Куроо, то просто нечего сказать. Стажировка в Токио, на которую отправили Дайчи, пришлась на такое затишье. Можно было бы нарушить тишину, но Дайчи, трезво оценив свои перспективы на свободное время, решил не париться. Оно того не стоило. 

Куроо объявился где-то через месяц, когда Дайчи получил назначение на новый участок. 

— Давно к нам не заглядывал. 

— Как раз был… 

— Да ну? — Куроо вздернул брови. — Почему не позвонил? 

— По работе ездил, на стажировку. 

— И что, вас там держали под замком? 

— Под крылышком, — фыркнул Дайчи. 

— Под замком, короче, — заключил Куроо. Дайчи не стал говорить, что теоретически никто его не запирал, в передвижениях не ограничивал. — А я надеялся тебя на Санбердз заманить. 

Заманивать он умел, но так скоро после перевода у Дайчи не было шансов отпроситься. 

— Жаль. Позову Кая тогда, — Куроо вдруг замялся, добавил, как Дайчи показалось, немного неуверенно: — Будешь в наших краях, звони? Если захочешь, конечно. 

Дайчи не стал уточнять, чего он хотел больше всего , когда садился в синкансен до Токио. Они ни разу не говорили об этом, и за пределами комнаты Куроо, вне времени, которое провели там, вроде бы говорить было не о чем. 

Выпустившись, Куроо устроился туда, куда мечтал: в Ассоциацию волейбола. В конце первого рабочего дня прислал фотку в костюме, но с неизменным гнездом на голове. Они праздновали где-то в изакая с Каем и Яку; Яку попытался поставить Куроо рожки, но они почти пропали среди буйных прядей. Мягких, как помнил Дайчи, просто невероятно мягких. Он невольно сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь стряхнуть с кончиков пальцев фантомные ощущения. 

Наконец пришла очередь Дайчи хвастаться: его собирались повысить до начальника смены. 

— Я так и не видел тебя в форме! — капризно заявил Куроо, встретив его на вокзале. Грядущее повышение означало очередную стажировку, а пока в отделении Сендая были какие-то проблемы с преподавательским составом, приходилось мотаться в столицу. 

— Я же сейчас не при исполнении, — отмахнулся Дайчи. 

— Нет, но я требую хотя бы фото, — никак не мог угомониться Куроо. — Ты же видел меня в костюме. 

И без него, мысленно добавил Дайчи. 

— Даже не знаю… Ладно, попрошу коллег. 

— Не-а, — погрозил Куроо пальцем. — Сам, все сам. 

— Что за кинки, — пробурчал Дайчи. — Где я тебе такое зеркало возьму. 

— Найди, — безжалостно сказал Куроо. — Так куда, Уэно? Одайба? Коисикава Коракуэн? 

Дайчи выбрал последнее. В Сендае многие деревья потихоньку начинали краснеть, в Токио же дыхание осени почти не чувствовалось. Над тенистыми дорожками, ведущими от входа, смыкались зеленые своды. Лишь на открытых местах в кронах можно было заметить пару ярких прядей, да на самом берегу Большого пруда полыхало костром какое-то дерево, названия которого Дайчи не знал. Исходив все тропинки, они сели на плоский камень у Энгэцуке. Незаметный ветерок заставлял поверхность пруда дрожать, от бликов рябило в глазах. 

— Хочешь еще куда-нибудь съездить? — спросил Куроо. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, воздух становился по-осеннему прохладным, особенно в тени. — Или можем подождать подсветку. 

— Можем, — согласился Дайчи. — А потом поужинать разве что. 

— Где ты остановился? 

Дайчи взял паузу. Он собирался жить в общежитии академии, но его там ждали только завтра. Конечно, он мог приехать сегодня: занятия начинались с утра, и учащиеся из других городов предпочитали устроиться накануне. Но все же Дайчи рассчитывал… 

— В общаге, — ответил он. Куроо полез в телефон, видимо, проверить адрес. 

— А, хорошо. Здесь недалеко полно ресторанчиков, можем поесть в одном из них. Я расскажу, как оттуда доехать. 

— Я сразу все забуду, — Дайчи перевел взгляд на мельтешащие осколки солнца, чтобы не смотреть на Куроо. — Доберусь, не переживай. 

Все снова пошло не так, как он ожидал. Научиться бы этому не удивляться. 

Вся смена праздновала день рождения коллеги. Обычное дело: набитый до отказа бар, громкий смех, еще более громкие споры. 

— Дайчи-сан? 

Голос показался смутно знакомым, но, обернувшись, Дайчи не понял, кто его звал. 

— Дайчи-сан! 

Он с удивлением смотрел на парня, протиснувшегося к стойке и теперь жадно его разглядывавшего. 

— Вы меня не помните? 

Эта улыбка, немного неуверенная, знакомый взгляд… 

— Энношита-кун?.. 

— Да! — Кто-то его задел, пытаясь дозваться бармена, и он придвинулся чуть ближе. — Я попал на какое-то мероприятие? Обычно здесь не так людно. 

— Просто день рождения, — ответил Дайчи. Приходилось почти кричать в попытке быть услышанным поверх набиравшего силу гомона. — Давно тебя не видел, как ты? Погоди, пойдем, может, на улицу? 

На улице моросил мелкий дождик, но хотя бы было тихо. Дайчи не забыл прихватить свое пиво, а Энношита, видимо, не успел ничего заказать. Он расспросил Дайчи, сказал пару слов о себе, о тех, кого они вспомнили, если что-то знал. Дайчи поглядывал на него и удивлялся, как мог не узнать. Теперь казалось, Энношита совершенно не изменился: такой же спокойный, тихий, как будто немного сонный. Все же Дайчи помнил, как он справлялся с буйной парочкой, Ноей и Танакой, как принял капитанство из рук Дайчи и, собравшись, сам стал прекрасным капитаном, чутким и надежным. 

Где-то загудел, завибрировал телефон, прервав на полуслове. Энношита извинился, полез в карман. 

— Да? Да, конечно. Нет, встретил семпая. Ага, хорошо. 

Сбросив звонок, он смущенно пояснил:

— Дома потеряли. Сосед по квартире. Я вообще-то должен был принести ему пива. 

Дайчи хрюкнул. Энношита взглянул на часы, брови его встали домиком. 

— Мне правда пора, завтра ранняя смена, — он замялся. — Я очень рад был увидеться. Посидим как-нибудь в изакая? 

Обменявшись номерами и пообещав созвониться, они разошлись. Дайчи честно думал, что этим все ограничится: люди встречались случайно, с удовольствием проводили вечер, вспоминая старых знакомых, и исчезали. Но Энношита перезвонил буквально через несколько дней. 

— Подменял коллегу, три дня подряд работал с утра до ночи, рук не чувствую, — пожаловался он, сперва вежливо уточнив, не занят ли Дайчи, может ли говорить. — А как ваши смены? 

Вообще Дайчи не был большим любителем вечерних посиделок в изакая или ресторанах. Предпочитал готовить сам, иногда для разнообразия заказывал доставку, а если и заходил куда-то, не засиживался. Энношита это выведал, заметив в очередную их встречу — они быстро стали довольно регулярными, — что Дайчи не очень комфортно себя чувствует. 

— Домосед классический, подвид обыкновенный, — Дайчи пожал плечами. 

— Прогулки? Пробежки? Волейбол? 

— У нас нет команды, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Вернее, есть, но в Центральном. Туда отбирают со всего города, не очень-то попадешь. Районные управления обычно слишком маленькие, или все увлекаются другими видами спорта. 

— Я играю иногда с командой приятеля, — сказал Энношита. — Он тоже врач, но в другой больнице. Хотите с нами? 

Дайчи хотел, очень. 

Энношита представил Дайчи своему другу, тот — всем остальным. Приняли его очень дружелюбно, пообещали веселую игру. Из-за ненормальных врачебных графиков на матчах вечно был либо недостаток, либо переизбыток желающих. Тогда, чтобы у всех был шанс поиграть, а не просто повытирать собой лавку, игроки менялись чаще обычного. Сегодня как раз случился аврал в приемном, поэтому еще один игрок пришелся весьма кстати. 

Как хорошо было снова выйти на площадку. Знакомая атмосфера: скрип кроссовок, стук мяча, короткие окрики… Дайчи с наслаждением разминался, предвкушая игру. Его поставили в одну команду с Энношитой; капитан извинился, что приходится сразу бросаться в бой, даже не приглядевшись к абсолютно неизвестным не только противникам, но и сокомандникам. Дайчи отмахнулся. 

Конечно, накладки были неизбежны. Состав команд менялся от раза к разу, но все так или иначе играли друг с другом раньше, Дайчи же был абсолютно неизвестным фактором. Пару раз он упускал пасы, извиняясь перед связкой и неизменно слыша в ответ добродушное: «Ничего, ничего, следующий сделаем как надо». Накладки в приеме были не так заметны, тем более на чужих подачах Энношита успевал шепнуть, чего ожидать. Дайчи вообще с удовольствием смотрел, как тот играет: уверенно, экономно, но цепко. В команде соперника был диагональный, показавшийся Дайчи почти профессионалом. Как красиво он взлетал в атаку — Дайчи аж терялся. 

— Нет, он не про, — тихо рассмеялся Энношита в перерыве, отпив из бутылки и вытирая волосы полотенцем. — Учился в Итачияме, в универе тоже играл. 

Его обычно аккуратная челка исчезла, превратившись в растрепанный бардак. Пропала сонливость, будто ее и не было, в глазах светился азарт: не слепой, нет, но достаточно яркий, чтобы зажечь сокомандников. Дайчи поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся, вытянул руку, сжатую в кулак. 

— Покажем лисам, кто лучше всех таскает сыр. 

Они завели своих, а дальше зуд перекинулся на другую сторону площадки. Прыгать выше, поднимать любой ценой, добить до пола — и сделать это красиво. 

— Надеюсь, мы вас еще не раз увидим, Савамура-сан, — оба капитана пожали ему руку, переглянулись с усмешкой. — Свежая кровь — всегда хорошо. 

— С вами было отлично играть. Позовете — я всегда готов. 

Напряжение, сила, энергия пели внутри. Теплые струи воды, бившие по спине и плечам, не успокаивали, скорее разжигали нетерпение. Дайчи понял, что немного возбужден — от хорошей игры, от красивых движений, полузабытых воспоминаний, теперь разбуженных. Он повернул ручку, сделав воду похолоднее, пытаясь прийти в себя. Не очень преуспел, но перспектива простудиться не привлекала. Вздохнув, он выключил душ и, завернувшись в полотенце, пошлепал в раздевалку. 

Не все еще разошлись; Энношита, уже одевшись, ждал его, обсуждая что-то профессиональное со своим другом. Он снова стал привычным, вроде бы отстраненным, но короткий взгляд, мгновенно пролетевший по всему телу только вошедшего Дайчи, внезапно обжег — и тут же скрылся под лениво прикрытыми веками. 

Вот так так, подумал Дайчи, одеваясь. Довольно неожиданно. 

Он стал ходить на тренировки всегда, когда позволял график. Узнал больше про тех, кто играл с ним, постепенно познакомился со всеми, кто так или иначе входил в состав. Иногда замечал на себе взгляд Энношиты, но ничего не говорил. 

Сам, правда, тоже посматривал. Сперва больше из любопытства, затем… Энношита был в неплохой форме: не качался, но явно бегал. В моменты, когда команда, завершив удачный розыгрыш, сходилась для коротких подбадривающих объятий, он понял, какие сильные у Энношиты руки. Работа, вероятно, предъявляла свои требования. 

А как-то раз Дайчи подумал, был ли Энношита в постели таким, как на площадке, или как вне ее? 

Все бы было хорошо, но порой ему снился Куроо. Они общались преимущественно сообщениями, изредка созванивались, чаще — без видео. Впрочем, это ситуацию не спасало, может, даже наоборот: проще было сосредоточиться на голосе Куроо, на каждом смешке. В голову сами собой лезли воспоминания, их было слишком мало, но они не тускнели со временем. Дайчи прекрасно помнил долгий довольный выдох, хриплый смех, низкий, тихий. 

Короче, порой ему снился Куроо. Просыпался он от таких снов обычно на грани оргазма или сразу после него, с теплой тяжестью во всем теле. Одна проблема: Куроо был далеко, с Куроо все как-то… не получалось., То есть все, кроме секса, а можно ли было говорить про секс, если случился он всего пару или тройку раз, да и то… Не имело значения, насколько сильно Дайчи хотел его в те моменты или сейчас — перспектив он не видел. 

Энношита был рядом, и пусть не выказывал интерес открыто, но Дайчи его поймал. Чего тут было думать? 

— Зайдешь в гости? — спросил Дайчи, когда они вышли из спортзала в тихий поздний вечер. Энношита сбился с шага, поднял голову, после короткой паузы улыбнулся несмело. 

— Конечно. 

В постели Энношита был — и как на площадке, и как вне ее. Тихий, мягкий, но с запалом внутри, который мог гореть, казалось, бесконечно. Он не стеснялся просить, отворачивал лицо от подушки, шептал: «Еще, Дайчи-сан, пожалуйста, еще», не стеснялся провоцировать, раскидывая колени, подлаживаясь под руку Дайчи, втягивал в рот его пальцы, облизывая каждый, щекоча языком… Самого Дайчи брал так же: пусть неглубоко, зато сосал упоенно, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Любил, когда его растягивали — долго, обстоятельно, — а восстанавливался практически моментально. Мог кончить Дайчи в горло, потом — насаживаясь на пальцы, в третий раз, так же почти беззвучно, но содрогаясь всем телом, — крепко сжимая его член внутри. И либо терпел, тяжело дыша под чужим весом, позволяя дотрахать, либо выворачивался, чтобы, толком не придя в себя, довести Дайчи до разрядки руками и ртом. После чего, повалившись рядом, засыпал, вымотанный до предела работой, волейболом и сексом. 

Дайчи его не будил. Утром они вместе завтракали: Энношита варил отменный кофе, Дайчи всегда мог организовать омлет, даже в полудреме из-за невовремя прозвеневшего будильника. 

Как-то раз Энношита был… не совсем не в настроении, но какой-то задумчивый, мягче, чем обычно. За окном уютно шуршал дождь; Дайчи просто расслабился под приятными ненавязчивыми ласками, почти засыпая. 

— Я был в вас так влюблен в школе, — негромко сказал Энношита ни с того ни с сего. Дайчи вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. — Многие были. 

— В смысле?.. — пробормотал Дайчи, пока не в силах это переварить. 

— А, точно, вы же не замечали, — Энношита засмеялся. — Я так удивился, когда заметили… сейчас. 

— Да кто был влюблен, скажешь тоже. 

Энношита положил подушки повыше, сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати. 

— Не знаю другого человека, который бы был настолько не в курсе. 

Дайчи пытался понять, к чему вообще этот разговор. Не мог же он спросить: «В школе? А сейчас?» Не мог, так как не был уверен, готов ли услышать ответ. Не был уверен, какой из возможных ответов не готов услышать сильнее. Энношита смотрел серьезно, прямо, не отводя взгляда. Потом улыбнулся:

— Не думал, что именно мне так повезет. 

Правда ли ему повезло, думал Дайчи, который несколькими минутами ранее, покачиваясь на волнах у самой границы сна, вдруг представил, что поглаживавшая его рука принадлежит Куроо, а вовсе не Энношите. 

Может, Куроо не был к такому склонен; но Дайчи, не зная точно, мог представлять любую ерунду. 

Вот только рядом с Энношитой это было как-то нехорошо. 

Дайчи ездил в Токио по работе, но в первый раз Куроо не было в городе — его услали в Нагою зондировать почву для новых спонсорских контрактов, а во второй — у Дайчи было всего полдня, так что не стоило дергаться. Если подумать, кроме как на фото, Куроо он не видел уже очень давно. В инстаграме тот постил регулярно, в основном все ту же жратву, официальные фото с матчей и пресс-конференций, разные странные бытовые мелочи — обычно с забавными комментариями. Например, собаку, живущую по соседству, залетевшие в окно лепестки с растущей неподалеку яблони или татуировку хной, которую ему сделали на Харадзюку. Дайчи было интересно, как он с такой рукой появлялся на рабочих встречах, перчатки надевал? Впрочем, Дайчи рассматривал официалку с неизменным любопытством, поэтому мог сказать: на всех фото Куроо отличался от стоявших рядом — зачесанных на один пробор, в одинакового кроя костюмах и однотонных галстуках. Какой-то аксессуар, цвет рубашки, просто поза — все создавало неформальную ауру, ощутимую даже через камеру. 

Но когда они встретились снова, оказалось, в реальности дела обстояли гораздо интереснее. 

Дайчи, как начальнику смены, периодически приходилось разбираться с той ерундой, которую требовало НПА. Требования и указания чаще всего были абсурдны, но если касались сугубо внутренних дел, вокруг них иногда получалось лавировать, а изучать директивы обычно позволяли на местах. Другое дело — изменения, касавшиеся законодательства или принципиальных вопросов работы полиции. Тут уж надо было ехать либо в ЦУ Сендая, либо, в особо тяжелых случаях или по рекомендации вышестоящего начальства, в Токио. В целом, Дайчи не возражал, все эти «обучения» шли ему в зачет, но рабочий график они ломали капитально. 

— Приезжай в воскресенье, — прочитав сообщение, Куроо тут же перезвонил и, по обыкновению, не снизошел до формальностей. — Ты ведь еще не видел мое логово. 

Может быть, надо было отказаться. Но Дайчи, чувствуя себя довольно уверенно сразу после очередного завтрака с Энношитой, решил, что его, возможно, отпустило. 

А вдруг. 

— Куроо-сан? — переспросил Энношита, когда Дайчи объяснил, из-за чего на следующей неделе на него не стоит рассчитывать в плане тренировок. — Конечно, я его помню. Капитан Некомы. Передавайте привет… Хотя он-то меня точно не вспомнит. 

— Эй, Савамура! — Дайчи услышал знакомый голос поверх гула Сибуи и обернулся так резко, что закружилась голова. Куроо привычно возвышался над толпой, а когда подошел, лавируя в густом людском потоке, сразу стало ясно: фотографиям было далеко до реальной жизни. 

От Куроо всегда фонило уверенностью в себе, своих силах, обаянии. Она сквозила в манерах, в позе, в той самой усмешке, которую некоторые остряки не раз предлагали запатентовать. Но сейчас это слово не подходило под впечатление, которое он производил. Дайчи на ум пришла отмычка, способная открыть любую дверь. Она этим не гордилась, не демонстрировала — это был просто непреложный факт, сама ее суть. 

И Дайчи сразу заподозрил, что просчитался, оценивая свою сопротивляемость, но в их общении вот уже несколько лет ни разу не проскользнуло ни намека. Вряд ли Дайчи сейчас мог заинтересовать Куроо — он не так быстро делал карьеру, вообще не изменился, оставшись, по сути, деревенским домоседом. Оно и к лучшему, подумал Дайчи. 

— Ну, куда? — нетерпеливо спросил Куроо, которому явно не терпелось выбраться из окружавшей их суеты. — Высказывай пожелания, любезный гость. 

В Асакусе они попали на небольшой местный фестиваль: яркие палатки с лакомствами, толпы людей в традиционной одежде, процессии, танцы. Дайчи объелся киби данго до отвала, Куроо же попробовал, кажется, всего по чуть-чуть. 

Утомившись от веселья и гвалта, они выбрались из толпы на набережную Сумиды — словно в другой мир, тихий, пасмурный, неспешный. Куроо рассказывал про работу, про разные хитрости, которые приходилось выдумывать, чтобы заманить спонсоров в команды, а зрителей — на матчи. Про развернутые его наставниками кампании, в которых вроде бы каждый ход был прописан, утвержден, но на деле постоянно приходилось импровизировать. Дайчи слушал, смотрел на неторопливую реку, на поток машин на другом берегу. На Куроо, опиравшегося на парапет. 

— Ну, расскажи же, — мягко попросил Куроо, выдохшись. — Сколько котиков ты спас? 

Потом они, конечно, залезли на Скайтри. Куроо, конечно, не преминул указать: да, это правда она. Дайчи только ткнул его в плечо. 

Город уходил в бесконечность, за горизонт, сливаясь с небом в белесой дымке. Кое-где виднелись зеленые кубики парков, пара речных лент, но в целом гигантский монохромный массив больше всего напоминал трехмерную гистограмму случайных чисел. 

— Честно говоря, не думал, что он такой огромный, — сказал Дайчи. — Не увидев, не представить. 

Куроо, к его удивлению, ответил не подколкой. 

— Я даже примерно свой дом найти не могу, — он явно крутил в голове воображаемую карту, пытаясь сориентироваться. — Ужас. 

Спустившись, они присели на скамейку, спрятавшуюся чуть в стороне от самых оживленных дорожек. 

— Устал я от людей, — неожиданно заявил Куроо. — Как насчет ужина дома? 

Дайчи пожал плечами. Дома всегда было лучше, чем где-нибудь. 

— Предлагаю соревнование! Битва коронных блюд. 

— У тебя профдеформация, Куроо, — фыркнул Дайчи. — А у меня нет коронного блюда. 

— Ну, что-то же ты готовишь? Хоть тосты? Значит, это твое коронное блюдо. Давай, не отмазывайся. 

На рынке Дайчи задумчиво ходил по рядам, размышляя над рецептом. Куроо вроде любил рыбу… 

— Ты долго еще? — тот возник из ниоткуда, словно джинн. 

— А ты уже все? 

Куроо только помахал небольшим пакетом. 

— Как-то скромно. 

— Давай, определяйся, и пойдем. 

Дайчи купил свежего окуня, пару соусов, прихватил зелени для украшения, немного сыра. Куроо, вернувшийся из очередного бесцельного рейда, вручил ему лодочку с такояки, подцепил осьминожий шарик со своей. 

— Аппетит перебьешь. 

— Зато с голоду не умру. 

Квартира, в которую Куроо переехал после первого повышения на работе, совсем не походила на логово. Маленькая, да, но благодаря большим окнам достаточно светлая. Гостиная была завалена проспектами, журналами, блокнотами, просто листами бумаги со схемами и списками. Фусуми в спальню были задвинуты, но не до конца. 

— Кухня в твоем распоряжении! — заявил Куроо. — А я полюбуюсь на то, как другие работают. 

Готовить на чужой кухне было ужасно неудобно. Приходилось то и дело дергать Куроо вопросами: «А где это», «А где то», «А у тебя есть?..» Тот, впрочем, дергался без возражений и либо доставал сам, либо говорил, где взять. Далеко не уходил, торчал в дверном проеме крохотной кухоньки, в которой совершенно невозможно было разойтись вдвоем, только пару раз ненадолго исчезал куда-то. 

Дайчи сделал саса камабоко — несколько простых, несколько с сырной начинкой. Куроо ходил кругами поблизости, втягивая носом воздух. 

— Так, я готов, — Дайчи вытер руки полотенцем, повернулся. – Ну, чем удивишь? 

— У меня тоже все готово. Сейчас на стол накроем. 

На откидном столе, появившемся в гостиной, уже стояли два маленьких гриля. Куроо быстро перетаскал из кухни тарелки с разложенной зеленью, соусники, открыл пару бутылок пива. 

— Гриль, отлично, — заметил Дайчи, усаживаясь. — Можно камабоко запечь, будет еще вкуснее. 

Куроо согласно закивал, нетерпеливо щелкая палочками. 

Когда на тарелках не осталось ни одного подрумяненного батончика — Дайчи сперва старался лепить их в форме бамбуковых листьев, но быстро махнул рукой, — Куроо принес наконец из холодильника купленный пакет, в котором оказалось нарезанное для якинику мясо. 

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Дайчи. — Это читерство, Куроо. 

— Вовсе нет, — возразил тот. — Это Мацусака-нику. 

Дайчи молча вытаращился. 

— Давай, не стесняйся. 

Мясо правда было отменное. Дайчи никогда такого не пробовал: нежное, сладковатое, оно буквально таяло во рту. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Ты победил. 

Куроо ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал бутылкой. 

— В следующий раз подготовься получше. 

После ужина Куроо извинился, сказал, что ему надо доделать презентацию для завтрашней встречи. Дайчи устроился в углу дивана с телефоном, но смотрел больше не в него, а на Куроо. Заново записывая в памяти какие-то мелочи, которые забылись или изменились. Любуясь пальцами, бегавшими по клавиатуре. Куроо хмурился на что-то на экране, в задумчивости высовывал самый кончик языка, напоминая смешного кота с мемов, хмыкал и принимался яростно печатать. Это было… забавно, решил Дайчи. Короткий взгляд в повседневную жизнь, которую он, кроме поглощаемых блюд да случайных визитов лепестков, никогда не видел. 

В этой спальне даже с двумя футонами осталось немного места. Сквозь раздвинутые створки фусуми Дайчи видел размытые пятна света на полу и стенах гостиной. 

— Савамура… — едва слышный шепот замер где-то между между ними. — Я так хочу тебя. Просто с ума схожу. 

Воздух застрял в горле. Как во время прыжка со скалы в море, когда сердце останавливается, пропуская пару ударов и, моментально разогнавшись, бухает в груди. Дайчи зажмурился. Можно было сделать вид, что не услышал, что уже спал. Перечеркнуть все окончательно — а он-то думал, перечеркивать нечего. Оказалось, снова ошибся. 

Сердце заходилось, сердце болело — нельзя было поддаваться, нельзя. 

Но как же хотелось. 

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Дайчи. 

И, совсем как давным-давно, в совершенно другой квартире, когда между ними не было полоски татами — как преграды, реки, которую не перейти, — буквально в секунду Куроо уже был рядом, целовал, впившись в плечи, словно боялся, что Дайчи вывернется. 

— Почему, Савамура, — шептал он, то подставляясь под ласки, то кусая, то избавляя их обоих от одежды. А у Дайчи не было ответа. Ладонями он прослеживал напряженные линии склонившегося над ним тела, кончиками пальцев перерисовывал черты лица, ловил чужой пульс, прижавшись губами к бившейся на шее жилке. Приподнялся, позволяя стянуть с себя футболку, тут же притянул Куроо ближе, целуя грудь, живот, бок… Куроо выгибался в его руках, ерошил чуть отросшие волосы на затылке. Развел ноги шире, опустившись Дайчи на бедро, прижался крепко. 

— Хочу тебя, боги… 

Дайчи упал на подушки, раскинул ноги. Делай что хочешь, говорил этот жест. Куроо не надо было повторять. Он наклонился ненадолго, прошелся зубами и языком по груди Дайчи; приподнялся, уже не мешкая, не цацкаясь, перевернул его на живот, вздернул на колени. Дайчи не сопротивлялся, только приготовился к прикосновению пальцев — а почувствовал горячий язык Куроо, размашисто проведенную широкую линию между ягодиц. И это было так же неожиданно, как когда Куроо впервые взял его в рот. Дайчи захлебнулся воздухом, едва успел нырнуть в подушку, хоть как-то заглушив громкий стон. Куроо не остановился: вылизывал, ласкал, проникал внутрь сперва самым кончиком, затем все глубже. По бедрам текла слюна, но Дайчи не обращал внимания, не мог воспринимать ничего, кроме дыхания, обжигавшего на выдохе, холодившего на вдохе, кроме скользкого, восхитительно тугого ощущения внутри, да нескольких точек тянущей боли, где Куроо крепко держал его. Снова оргазм шарахнул без предупреждения: Куроо добавил один палец, обвел по кругу, а Дайчи попросту дышать не мог, пока его буквально коротило. 

Когда Куроо разжал руки, Дайчи упал на футон в неприятно мокрое пятно. Способность дышать возвращалась неохотно, каждый глоток воздуха вытеснял кипящий жар и тяжелую истому, прочищал отключившийся мозг. Час назад Дайчи был уверен в себе. Сейчас… он запрещал себе думать об Энношите. Даже мысленно произносить такое некрасивое слово «измена». Факты были фактами, называй их или нет. 

— Я смотрю, у вас по-прежнему не практикуют ничего интересного, — услышал он насмешливый, хоть и совершенно севший голос и, помедлив всего секунду, перевернулся, чтобы видеть. Куроо сидел на пятках на краю футона, свет фонарей из окна довольно ярко очерчивал контуры его тела. Развернутые плечи, крепкий пресс, фактурная обвязка вен. В горле встала горечь жажды; Дайчи, не поднимаясь на колени, подполз ближе. Мягко надавил рукой, веля устроиться удобнее. 

Он хорошо помнил, как Куроо взялся учить его минету. Пожалуй, объективно успехи были так себе, но Куроо хватило: он кончил почти так же быстро, как сам Дайчи. За все эти годы Дайчи кое-чему научился, но — парадоксально, может быть, — надеялся, что Куроо продержится дольше. Чтобы успеть не просто довести его до оргазма, но прочувствовать вкус, впитать все реакции. 

Когда Дайчи прижался губами к основанию члена, Куроо всхлипнул, тут же захлопнув рот руками. А когда Дайчи стал неспешно подниматься по стволу, помогая языком — безмолвно выгнулся, цепляясь за подушки у себя за головой. Дойдя до головки, Дайчи плотно сомкнул губы, буквально натянулся, держа крепко, опускаясь все ниже, расслабляя горло. Куроо издал какой-то невнятный звук, спрятав его в сгибе локтя; его бедра под ладонями Дайчи казались каменными, лишь иногда коротко вздрагивали, пока Куроо боролся с собственными попытками не вбиться Дайчи до гланд. Его терпкий вкус растворялся на языке, и Дайчи сходил с ума от желания, которое не знал как выразить. Еще глубже, еще чуть-чуть… 

— Дайчи, — вырвалось у Куроо тихим всхлипом. По телу прокатились колючки: не совсем удовольствие, скорее щемящее чувство, почему-то с явным оттенком сожаления. Дайчи снялся, судорожно вдохнул, снова втянул Куроо в рот. 

Он собрал все до капли: сперму, долгие рваные выдохи без единого вдоха, спазмы мышц — и все равно не мог остановиться, отпустить. Куроо стонал в голос, потом все-таки оторвал Дайчи от себя, тут же свернувшись в клубок, загнанно дыша. Дайчи лег рядом, осторожно отвел пряди, упавшие на глаза. Мягкие. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Куроо, но к жесту это, конечно, не относилось, а к чему относилось, Дайчи не стал уточнять. 

Утром перед самым выходом Куроо, придержав рукой дверь, которую Дайчи уже открывал, поцеловал его. Впервые со времени их знакомства — вне рамок, которые так неудачно, но прочно они сами установили по глупости, за которые так и не смогли шагнуть. Этот поцелуй — неглубокий, словно бы без капли страсти — тоже шагом не был. Так, выглянуть, оглядеться. Спрятаться обратно. Но в ушах у Дайчи звучали слова Куроо, его голос — чистое, ничем не разбавленное, не смягченное желание. Ему казалось, оно до сих пор пряталось где-то внутри, запертое — чем? какими убеждениями или страхами? 

Расправившись с делами в агентстве, Дайчи поехал на вокзал. Привычные полтора часа, заполненные пустотой. Конечно, об Энношите он даже не заикнулся: в их разговорах после того, как Куроо неудачно упомянул свою девушку, чье имя Дайчи давно забыл, вообще как будто не существовало отношений ни между ними, ни с другими людьми. Встречался ли с кем-то Куроо, оставалось тайной. Но не сказать Энношите, что не выдержал, сдался, Дайчи не мог. Его пугало то, как полностью отключался его мозг, стоило оказаться рядом с Куроо. Может быть, застоявшимся летним вечером в Шинзене они действительно поторопились, но первый раз, который, по всему, должен был стать последним и единственным, почему-то таковым не стал, а тон все равно задал. Их тянуло друг к другу неудержимо, несмотря ни на какие перерывы или попытки все изменить и прекратить. В окружающем мире ничего в расчет не бралось: ни планы, ни другие люди, которых это могло задеть. Но и не приводило ни к чему, кроме коротких, ярких, изнуряющих вспышек. За ними по-прежнему была пустота. 

Дайчи долго обдумывал свои слова. Крутил так и сяк, собирался объяснить, но решал, что не хочет лишний раз проворачивать нож в ране. Он все же был не совсем безнадежен, мог отличить пустой секс от чего-то... опиравшегося на более прочную базу. Энношита, тихий, уступчивый в мелочах, несомненно имел твердый стержень, но с теми, кто был для него важен, предпочитал о нем не вспоминать. Дайчи это парадоксальным образом раздражало. Молчаливые поддавки, казалось ему, не были принятием, не были даже компромиссом, а потому ничем хорошим закончиться не могли. Сталкиваться рогами, упрямиться было иногда больно, зато честно. Если формально об «отношениях» не говорили, на деле они как будто вырисовывались сами, складываясь из совместных завтраков, приглашений в кино, готовности пойти навстречу. Раз были отношения, пусть неназванные, значит, была договоренность, и тот факт, что Дайчи ее нарушил. 

Энношита в ответ на продуманные и передуманные слова закусил губу, опустил взгляд. Долго молчал. 

— Я бы сказал, что мне все равно, — наконец услышал Дайчи. — Хотя, кажется, вас это не устроит.

Энношита был умным и чутким мальчиком, поэтому на самом деле сказал — я вас не устроил. Дайчи ждал, что он развернется и уйдет… но вместо этого Энношита, подняв глаза, заявил:

— Мне все равно. Я ждал со школы и отступаться не собираюсь. 

Посмотрев на упрямую морщинку между бровей, Дайчи подумал, вот оно, игровое упрямство, которого так не хватало в жизни. Готовность бежать за любым мячом, как будто он решает исход игры, и не сдаваться. Насильно мил не будешь — но разве Энношита уже не гарантировал себе какое-то место в сердце Дайчи? Разве не могло оно измениться со временем, как менялось незаметно, исподволь место Куроо? 

Все вернулось на стартовые позиции. Дайчи, конечно, скучал по друзьям: по Суге, когда тот терялся под завалами планов на год или домашки, ждущей проверки, по Асахи, когда тот вместе с Ноей уматывал в очередную дичь без связи и электричества… Но скучал ли он по Куроо? Подходящее ли это было слово для злой царапавшей пустоты на том месте, где Куроо — не было? Недолгое отсутствие Суги не отменяло мягкого тепла, как от спящего на коленях котенка, несколько дней без сообщений от сестры проходили незамеченными; отсутствие Куроо… кололось всеми иголками, стояло поперек горла, бесило. Дайчи сам кидал короткие сообщения, после усердно делая вид, что не ждет ответа. Было ли так раньше? Пожалуй, нет. То и дело телефон замолкал — на неделю, две, иногда на пару месяцев. Естественный, нормальный ход вещей. Жизнь шла своим чередом, подкидывала сюрпризы. Не всегда получалось помнить о тех, кто, возможно, ждал хоть пары слов — а возможно, сам забывал обо всем, завертевшись в делах. 

Энношита был рядом, ему не нужно было писать, достаточно дождаться дня тренировки. Но если его присутствие было действительно важно для Дайчи, неужели он бы откликнулся на слова Куроо, явно сказанные так, чтобы дать шанс этого не делать? Что показали ему поцелуи Энношиты, податливые, мягкие, всегда как будто немного неуверенные… 

А время шло, зимние дожди размыли пожухлые, подгнившие листья, давно утратившие свою ослепительно-алую красоту, потом дожди весенние унесли последние жалкие потеки талого снега, но со все тех же стартовых позиций никто никуда не двигался. Куроо чаще и чаще мотался по командировкам, организовывая турниры, оценивая перспективы команд Второго дивизиона, сводничая между игроками и рекламщиками. Привычно делился любыми мыслями, случаями из жизни, кроме самых важных. Но Дайчи, даже понимая, что все, скорее всего, так и останется, тоже не пытался ничего изменить, просто принимал правила, стараясь им следовать, как мог. На сколько хватало сил. 

— Хо-хо, Савамура, слушай, — Куроо был полон таинственного энтузиазма и предвкушения. — Когда у тебя свободные выходные? 

Дайчи нахмурился в график. 

— Прямо выходные? Через две недели. 

— Отлично! — обрадовался Куроо. — Я тебя приглашаю в небольшой отпуск. Отказы не принимаются. 

Это что-то новенькое, думал Дайчи, пакуя рюкзак на пару дней. Куроо прислал ему название станции, до которой нужно было ехать, координаты отеля, и велел быть там не позже полудня. 

Оказалось, местные поезда, делавшие остановку на означенной станции, ходили редко. Куроо встретил Дайчи на пересадке, тут же протянув местное дорожное бенто. Его коробка, уже опустевшая, стояла рядом на скамейке. 

— Что тебе вдруг в голову взбрело? 

— А что? Я всегда их покупаю. 

Дайчи вздохнул выразительно, как мог, и Куроо сдался практически без боя. 

— Я принес в клюве… 

— В когтях, — машинально поправил Дайчи. Куроо согласился:

— ...в когтях шикарную сделку. Недавно контракт подписали, мне отвалили нехилую премию и пообещали скорое продвижение по карьерной лестнице. 

— Поздравляю. Но это вроде не первая твоя удача? 

Куроо насупился, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут объявили их поезд. 

В отеле Куроо велел сесть в кресло и не отсвечивать, немного полюбезничал с администратором и, отвернувшись от стойки, призывно покачал ключами. Девушка в изящном кимоно, вежливо поклонившись, провела их в номер, который оказался не совсем номером, скорее небольшой отдельной секцией дома с гостиной, спальней и террасой, выходившей в маленький, но пышный сад, огороженный высокими стенами из бамбука. Дайчи замешкался на пороге, не готовый к такому, и, когда девушка ушла, повернулся к Куроо. 

— Ты бы хоть предупредил. Мне годового бонуса полгода ждать. 

Куроо нахмурился. 

— При чем тут твой годовой бонус? Я же сказал, что приглашаю, — и продолжил, не дав рта раскрыть: — Я сто лет тебя не видел, Савамура, не порть мне отдых. Все включено, советую не терять времени. 

В шкафу обнаружились две юкаты, которые Куроо задумчиво повертел в руках, пытаясь понять, какая длиннее. Ушел в спальню переодеться, но дверь прикрыл чисто формально. Верчения, конечно, не помогли: подол все равно не закрывал щиколотки. Зато оби как-то так лежал на узких бедрах, что у Дайчи опять сердце сбойнуло. 

— Будешь переодеваться? 

Дайчи молча кивнул и ушел в спальню. 

До обеда Куроо общался с другими постояльцами, играл в пинг-понг, пил холодный маття из запотевшего бокала, изводил Дайчи всем собой, каждым своим движением и жестом. Подвязанные рукава открывали плечи, позволяли любоваться игрой бицепсов под кожей. Воротник чуть отступал, показывая ключицу. Дайчи понимал, что следит за Куроо, который про него как будто забыл, неотрывно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Старая тактика, зато проверенная, и какая действенная. Вот только Дайчи не был уверен, что ему предлагали... предлагали ли вообще. С Куроо сталось бы привезти его сюда «по-приятельски». 

— Эй, Савамура, сыграем? 

Дайчи поднялся, пошел выбирать ракетку. Куроо как раз допил чай, вытер влагу с губ. Сладковатый вкус маття, горькое послевкусие — Дайчи бы слизал его с удовольствием. 

Из трех матчей Дайчи выиграл один, да и то не без труда. Наконец Куроо заявил:

— Время обеда! Я проголодался. 

Они почти дошли до номера, когда Дайчи понял: чего-то не хватает. 

— А, черт, телефон забыл. 

— Под окном, может? 

— Да, наверное, — Дайчи махнул рукой. — Иди, я сейчас. 

Когда он, воссоединившись с телефоном, открыл дверь номера, Куроо уже сидел за низким столиком на террасе. Девушка в изящном кимоно — не та, которая их провожала, — уставляла лакированную поверхность тарелочками и чашами. Удостоверившись, что больше ничего не влезет, она поклонилась и, просеменив до двери, по всем правилам этикета выскользнула в коридор, бесшумно задвинув за собой створку. 

— Ммм, — сказал Куроо, явно больше впечатленный едой, чем девушкой. — Вкуснятинка! 

Вкуснятинки было столько, что Дайчи начал сомневаться в своей способности когда-нибудь встать из-за стола. Еда была действительно отменной, вызывая желание попробовать хотя бы по кусочку от каждого предложенного угощения. 

Унылая, липкая духота, установившаяся с утра, сгущалась низкими тучами, набухала готовым вот-вот пролиться дождем. Но прохладнее не становилось, поэтому по большей части блюда были холодные, летние. Через какое-то время девушка вернулась, убрала посуду, сдвинула столик в сторону, водрузила на него огромный поднос с ледяным арбузом. 

Сахаринки оставались в уголках губ, Куроо слизывал сок, стекавший по пальцам. Дайчи понял, что единственная остававшаяся целой ниточка лопнула, в момент, когда язык Куроо прошелся по ладони, собирая сладкие капли. Отставив тарелку, Дайчи опустился на четвереньки, приблизился — не спеша, осторожно, остановившись совсем рядом. Куроо поднял на него взгляд, улыбнулся краешком рта и так же неторопливо приглашающе развел колени. 

Это было новым для них: не лихорадочно сдергивать друг с друга одежду, думая лишь о том, как бы поскорее добраться до тела, а позволить себе смаковать процесс, весь, от начала до конца. Дайчи отвел полу, которая мягко стекла с колена, прижался губами чуть сбоку, к нежной коже, где синяка было не миновать. Ни получать, ни оставлять следы он не любил, но сейчас не смог сдержаться, да и не пытался. Он втянул кожу в рот, посасывая, выпустил на секунду, только чтобы перехватить чуть иначе. 

Куроо молчал, не просил остановиться; когда Дайчи поднялся по внутренней стороне бедра чуть выше, оперся на руки, запрокинул голову, судорожно вздохнул. Колени будто сами разъехались шире; белья на нем не было, сбившийся на талию оби не особо держал. Все же Дайчи развязал и без того ослабший узел; Куроо тут же оторвал поясницу от пола, позволяя вытянуть оби — виток за витком. Но когда остался последний, Дайчи выпустил ленту из рук. Один конец остался на талии, второй устроился в ложбинке между бедром и пахом. Почему-то это выглядело невероятно красиво. Куроо теперь лежал на спине; на фоне темно-синей, почти черной ткани, не прикрывавшей уже ничего кроме плеч, его кожа смотрелась светлее, чем была на самом деле. 

— А ты что же? 

Юката скользнула с плеч, укладываясь вокруг колен крупными складками. Дайчи хотел наклониться к Куроо, но тот вдруг приподнялся, остановил жестом. 

— У тебя веснушки, — изумленно сказал он. — Значит, я правильно помнил. 

Дайчи знал: обычно те, у кого веснушки были, их ненавидели, у кого не было — обожали. Он же просто не обращал внимания, и слова Куроо прозвучали странно.

— Помнил? 

— Да. В Шинзене… Мне показалось, они были, но капли мешали рассмотреть… 

Он провел большим пальцем по нескольким пятнышкам на плече. В первый раз мешали капли — а потом? Потом не было достаточно света, позволяющего увидеть, не было достаточно времени или здравого смысла, чтобы вспомнить, обратить внимание. 

— Мне нравится, — тихо сказал Куроо и снова опустился на татами. 

Что-то было не так в по-прежнему неподвижном, густом предвечернем воздухе. 

— Цикады замолчали. 

И правда, подумал Дайчи лениво. К непрерывному зудению привыкал, переставал слышать, но стоило им замолчать, тишина начинала казаться оглушительной. По листьям в саду с едва различимым шорохом скользнули первые капли дождя. 

Куроо сел, потянулся. Даже не подумав накинуть юкату, встал, прошлепал на террасу, ступил на гладкие камни дорожки, должно быть, нагревшиеся за день. Дождь разошелся не на шутку, но Куроо это не смущало. Он только поводил плечами, и капли, бегущие по спине, мгновенно меняли намеченный путь. Дайчи смотрел, смотрел на эти ежесекундно менявшиеся узоры, но скоро не выдержал. Вышел под открытое небо, обнял Куроо сзади, прижался губами к плечу. Дождь был теплый, ласковый, не хлестал, не бил крупными каплями, просто лился и лился. 

— Савамура, — позвал Куроо, не оборачиваясь. 

— Ммм? 

— Помнишь, я как-то спрашивал, хочешь ли ты быть полицейским в Америке? 

Дайчи смутно припоминал. 

— Мм. Кажется, я ответил, что пока не совсем с ума сошел. 

Плечи Куроо коротко дернулись от смешка. 

— Примерно так. Я тогда правда думал остаться. Влюбился в город, да, но плюс к тому — в возможности. Проводить встречи неформально. Предлагать и принимать нестандартные решения без тягомотины убеждений и согласований. Быть каким хочешь, с кем хочешь. 

Он замолчал. Дайчи молчал тоже, понимая: его согласие будет пустым звуком. 

— Были два минуса. Пришлось бы переключаться на регби или бейсбол. И если второй я могу изредка посмотреть… — он пожал плечами. — А еще ты сказал, вкратце, нет. 

Дайчи, резко отпустив Куроо, отступил на шаг, но тот мгновенно повернулся, схватил за локоть. 

— Нет, нет, погоди. Я ничего не предлагал тогда. И не из-за этого вернулся. 

— Пойдем под крышу, Куроо, — сказал Дайчи, не уверенный, что хочет слушать дальше. Но Куроо не отпустил его, вместо ответа очертив большим пальцем линии бровей, скулы, стирая с них дождь.

Его кожа была немного скользкой, капли собирались в ладони, убегая оттуда одна за одной или тонкими ручейками. Не удержать. Дайчи собрал в кулак мокрые волосы, но вместо того, чтобы впервые рассмотреть лицо, не скрытое челкой, закрыл глаза, потянул к себе, требуя поцелуя. По шее, по плечам — Куроо был только рад подчиниться направлявшей его руке. Но Дайчи знал: просто сейчас, в данный момент, Куроо решил быть послушным. Он надавил сильнее, Куроо опустился на колени в короткую траву рядом с дорожкой, обнял за бедра — вроде бы лаская, на самом деле приказывая не двигаться. От одной этой покорности, пусть мимолетной — вернее, именно от ее мимолетности — Дайчи почувствовал всплеск возбуждения. Куроо дразнил его языком, губами, но в рот не брал. Дайчи снова прихватил волосы в кулак, заставив поднять голову. 

— Я должен попросить? Или приказать? 

Куроо усмехнулся, а Дайчи, думавший, что крепче у него уже не встанет, засчитал себе еще одну ошибку. 

— Возможно, мне нужны инструкции. 

И Дайчи, прекрасно слыша, как срывался на хрип и короткие стоны его голос, приказывал, а Куроо выполнял — беспрекословно, без колебаний. Руки соскальзывали с мокрых плеч, ноги уже почти не держали, Дайчи был на грани — и тут в облаках будто повернули кран. Дождь, без того коротивший нервы частыми теплыми всплесками по коже, полил как из ведра. Куроо, поперхнувшись, выпустил Дайчи, согнувшись в судорожном кашле, быстро превратившемся в смех. Прогнувшись в пояснице, он запрокинул лицо, ладонями отвел волосы со лба, как сделал бы под душем. 

— С ума сойти. Савамура… 

Он вдруг подхватился с колен, стал осторожно теснить растерявшегося Дайчи в сторону террасы. Через несколько шагов лопатки коснулись гладкого дерева, сейчас, под дождем неистово отдававшего свой неповторимый аромат. Крепко прижав Дайчи к колонне, Куроо коленом раздвинул ему бедра, навалился, взял в руку — совсем как в самый первый раз. Только на руке больше не было мозолей от мяча, и движения были более плавными, правильными, знающими. 

— Савамура… — сбиваясь, через выдохи. — Ты ведь тоже считаешь — мы тогда ошиблись? 

Дайчи собирался кивнуть, но ткнулся лбом Куроо в плечо, да так и остался. 

— А после? Что ты считаешь ошибками? 

Дайчи помотал головой: слишком сложные вопросы. У него внутри стягивалась, скручивалась обжигающая пружина — и распрямилась, как выстрелила, не выдержав напряжения. Куроо не отпустил его, не дал упасть — держал до последнего, а когда Дайчи сам сполз на колени, уперся в колонну обеими руками и, склонив голову, смотрел, как Дайчи берет его в горло, глубоко, жадно, на инстинктах, ничего не соображая толком. Просто смотрел, не двигаясь — но когда Дайчи, почти вслепую найдя один из оставленных чуть раньше синяков, надавил, не выдержал: дернулся вперед, заставив судорожно сглотнуть, уткнулся в скрещенные руки. Кончал он долго, будто впервые не то что за сегодня — за полжизни. Дайчи уже не мог глотать, но помогал рукой. 

— Черт, — невнятно пробормотал Куроо, когда утихли последние всплески дрожи. Нащупав край террасы, он сел, повалился на спину. Дайчи не мог отлепиться от колонны — она придавала некоторую определенность его миру. Дождь все лил, парной, почти бесшумный. 

— Арбуз или философские беседы?.. 

До онсена они добрались в темно-серых, по-прежнему дождивших сумерках. В небольшой чаше, по поверхности которой змеился пар, отдыхали двое постояльцев. Один из них, поприветствовав Куроо, нахмурился, явно заметив пунктир синяков на внутренней стороне бедра, но ничего не сказал. Дайчи с удовольствием погрузился в горячую, но не обжигающую воду, и закрыл глаза. 

Мужчины негромко переговаривались, пару раз спросили что-то у Куроо; через некоторое время заплескалась вода, босые ноги зашлепали по камню. После того, как стукнула дверь в душевую, несколько минут было тихо, потом Дайчи снова услышал плеск, почувствовал вокруг себя движение потревоженной воды, открыл глаза. Куроо, ухватившись за камни вокруг чаши, перекинул ногу через Дайчи, опустился на бедра. 

— Куроо, ты...

— Шшш, — Куроо наклонился за поцелуем. Руки Дайчи сами легли ему на талию. — Я ничего не буду делать, обещаю. 

— Нас вышвырнут отсюда за то, что мы уже делаем. 

— Мы услышим, если кто-то придет. 

Дайчи сильно сомневался, но спорить было лень. Куроо правда не провоцировал, устроился на нем, открыв спину прохладному — по контрасту с водой источника — неуемному дождю. Дайчи задремал, проснувшись только когда Куроо завозился, слезая с него. 

— Хватит, пожалуй. 

Духота никуда не делась, вечер не принес облегчения. Куроо зажег бумажный фонарь в спальне, и его слабый свет золотил нити дождя, в которых изредка ярко вспыхивали отдельные капли. Дайчи лег на край террасы, Куроо сел рядом, скрестив ноги. 

— Спасибо, что не отказался от моего приглашения. 

— Мне вроде выбора не предложили, — фыркнул Дайчи. — Но спасибо, что пригласил. 

Можно было молчать. Можно было вернуться к той неопределенности, в которой они жили раньше. Куроо, кажется, тоже передумал напоминать о столь некстати, невовремя заданных вопросах. А может, как раз очень вовремя: когда Дайчи, ничего не соображая, вполне мог не задумавшись ляпнуть правду. Но правды он сам не знал, не сформулировал для себя. Наверное, они оба чего-то боялись: не совпасть, не вписаться, нарушить планы или привычный уклад жизни. В котором все вроде было как надо, кроме одной детали, никому постороннему не видимой. Что с того, была она на месте или нет? Может, ее вовсе не существовало, проблема была лишь в соринке или неплотно пригнанных частях. Что с того, думал Дайчи, что он хотел Куроо — то всплесками, то постоянно, и в груди ныло и не отпускало, стоило о нем вспомнить? Они никогда не были вместе, вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Так могли ли быть — ближе? 

К ночи запахи мокрого дерева, листьев, травы усилились, добавились ко всему чувственному, окружавшему здесь. Гладкость татами, плотный хлопок юкаты, хрусткая мякоть арбуза в пальцах, его сладкий сок на языке, дождь на коже, воображаемые, но щекотные прикосновения пара. Реальные прикосновения Куроо, жаркие, будоражащие. Слабость, завладевшая телом после горячей ванны, вытопилась, позволив почувствовать что-то помимо сладкой безвольной истомы. Дайчи ослабил на Куроо оби, позволив упасть к ногам, развел полы, и юката с тихим шелестом ткани тоже сложилась рядом. Теплый свет фонарика четко прорисовывал рельеф, каждую черточку, каждую родинку. Куроо позволял смотреть на себя — уверенный, спокойный, — но когда Дайчи опустился на футон, тут же опустился следом, накрыл собой. 

Возбуждение, которое тихо тлело внутри, охотно отзывалось на ласки, то и дело рассыпая искры. Хорошо было бездумно отдаться на волю чужому желанию, принимать все, что с тобой могли сделать. Любое решение, принятое Куроо, Дайчи устраивало. Хотя… Яркими угольками вспыхнул в памяти момент, когда Дайчи пожалел, что Куроо толкался в их руки, а не в него — так хотелось ощутить его в себе. Тогда, и сейчас. 

— Трахни меня, — сказал он. Слова ощущались непривычно: он никогда не произносил их прежде. Куроо поднял голову, посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом. — Не хочешь?.. 

Выдержав паузу, Куроо ответил:

— У меня ничего нет. 

Дайчи удивленно моргнул. Не подумал? Не рассчитывал? Правда не собирался, не хотел?.. Но теперь уже отступать было поздно. 

— У меня есть. Где-то в рюкзаке, поищи? 

Куроо начал подниматься с футона, но Дайчи схватил его запястье. 

— Куроо… 

Тот мягко высвободился, поцеловал ладонь Дайчи и ушел искать рюкзак. 

Ощущения, когда Куроо пальцем обвел круг, второй, а потом буквально протиснулся внутрь, были совсем не похожи на те, которые Дайчи помнил от его языка. Ничего, кроме небольшого дискомфорта. Неужели Энношите это правда так нравилось?.. 

Куроо не спешил и не только растягивал Дайчи. Он осторожно прихватывал зубами напрягшиеся мышцы на бедрах, проходился то жесткими, то дразнящими поцелуями вдоль всей линии сгиба, поднимался к животу. Невозможность предугадать, куда он двинется дальше, увлекала. Дайчи даже не заметил, когда в него скользнул второй палец. Стало немного туже, но — приятно. Напряжение не доставляло дискомфорт, скорее, превращалось в нетерпение. Дайчи потянулся, пробуя оценить, что нравилось больше всего. Вены в низу живота начинали проступать под кожей, усиленно перегоняя кровь; Куроо уже прорисовывал языком их причудливые ломаные линии. Дайчи становилось все жарче, все тело будто горело ровным несильным пламенем. Он выгнулся, крепче насаживаясь на пальцы, но Куроо тут же сбросил скорость, давая передышку, пожалуй, им обоим. Возбуждение отступило, правда, вернувшись с новой силой, стоило добавить еще один палец, ведь теперь было очень тесно, очень жарко, но все равно… недостаточно. 

— Хватит, — выдохнул Дайчи, но Куроо не обратил внимания. С его пальцев сошли мозоли от мяча, но силы они не потеряли, ощущаясь совершенно умопомрачительно. То напрягая их и разводя с каждым разом чуть шире, то расслабляя до нежной ласки, Куроо едва не доводил Дайчи до оргазма, но неизменно останавливался. 

— Хватит, я не удержусь… 

И снова ощущения были совсем иными, новыми. К этой тесноте приходилось приспосабливаться заново, раскрываться, поддаваться. Пусть бы уже продавил до конца — через боль, ладно, зато дальше можно было бы двигаться резко, быстро, в такт собственному частившему дыханию и заполошно колотившемуся сердцу. 

— Куроо, черт… Что же ты так… 

Медлишь. Мучаешь. Как держишься. 

— Хочу прочувствовать, — раздельно, почти по слогам прошептал Куроо, касаясь губами уха Дайчи, — как ты меня впускаешь. 

О да, это прочувствовали они оба, каждый миллиметр. Куроо замер, выдохнул резко, с силой. Чуть сдал назад, еще немного — и снова подался вперед, до конца. Дайчи уже не понимал, чего хотелось больше: томительно медленных движений или коротких и быстрых, или просто обхватить Куроо руками и ногами и не выпускать из себя. Жар внутри неминуемо разгорался все сильнее, все ярче… пока Куроо не повернулся чуть иначе. Что-то изменилось, лихорадочное предвкушение отпустило, сменившись едва ли не разочарованием. Но огонь, пусть больше не усиливался, не слабел, пока следующее движение не стало порывом ветра над горящим лесом. Дайчи даже не сразу понял: искры, постепенно заполнявшие все тело, были оргазмом. Забыв про Куроо, он прогнулся, сжался, ловя каждую, не давая погаснуть, услышал тихий прерывистый выдох у самого уха, почувствовал, как Куроо бьется в нем, внутри. 

Он отрубился, кажется, до того, как Куроо выскользнул из него и обессиленно повалился на простыни рядом. 

А проснулся, когда рука, на которой Куроо спал как на подушке, совсем онемела. Тихо шипя на разбегавшиеся от ватных пальцев юркие иголочки, осторожно высвободился, встал. Утро было таким же душным, неподвижным, как весь вчерашний день, только дождь все-таки иссяк где-то среди ночи. Солнце пряталось в тусклом мареве, воздух застыл неподвижно, яркий язычок фурина болтался без дела. Вчера Дайчи, проходя мимо, покачивал его, чтобы хоть так услышать нежный хрустальный звук. 

Умывшись, сполоснув тело водой из стоявшей у террасы кадки, но не потрудившись вытереться или одеться, он сел у колонны, прислонился спиной к темному дереву. Сегодня оно пахло не так сильно, но все равно легко было уловить особую свежесть. Через какое-то время Куроо завозился в спальне, неохотно просыпаясь. Вышел, потянулся всем телом — хорошо, сладко. Увидел Дайчи, и тот усмехнулся, заметив, как дернулся член. Не смущаясь, Куроо тоже умылся, ненадолго скрылся в спальне, а выйдя, кинул Дайчи смазку и презерватив. Устроился на бедрах — как вчера в онсене, но с совершенно другими намерениями. 

Он был таким тугим, что Дайчи невольно задумался, но отзывался гораздо быстрее, сильнее. Дрожью, нетерпеливыми движениями, укусами. Когда счел нужным, не тратя слов, просто отвел руку Дайчи, осторожно опустился на него, сперва неглубоко, затем чуть приподнимаясь, каждый раз опускаясь все ниже. В рассеянном свете невидимого солнца Дайчи, пользуясь возможностью, изучал его лицо. Вздрагивавшие крылья носа, чуть кривившиеся — должно быть, от тянущей боли — губы… Поторопился зачем-то, может, не рассчитал, а может… Ресницы дрогнули, в уголке рта появилась довольная улыбка. Может, ему так нравилось. 

Мысли о том, как было с Энношитой, без приглашения вспыхивали короткими яркими картинками, но Дайчи гнал их от себя. Впрочем, они сами моментально растворялись в тягучих движениях Куроо, ленивых, как воскресное утро, в его тихих вздохах, которые иногда словно застревали в горле. Не нужно было ничего делать, разве что собирать кончиками пальцев капли пота, сбегавшие по позвоночнику, а еще — смотреть, запоминать, чувствовать, как снова где-то внутри опять поднимается неостановимая волна удовольствия. И, слушая, как ритм сердца постепенно приходит в норму, Дайчи решал, достаточно ли ему таких вот моментов, или нужно больше. Неизмеримо больше. 

— Куроо, — позвал он, когда тот, ополоснувшись, растянулся на краю террасы. 

— Ммм? 

— Если бы в Америке было нормально с волейболом, ты бы уехал? 

— Только если бы ты уехал со мной, — неожиданно легко ответил Куроо… но Дайчи словно окатили ледяной водой. Даже в шутку — особенно в шутку — он такого не ожидал. 

— Зачем? — злость всплеснула внутри, напугав его самого. — Раз в пару лет на выходные и оттуда можно прилететь, если очень припрет. 

Куроо приподнялся на руке, обернулся к нему, изумленно разглядывая. 

— Савамура… Я пошутил, не грузись. 

— Я понял. Это же все несерьезно, — слова вдруг всплыли в памяти с удивительной четкостью, в каждом нюансе голоса Куроо и выражения его лица. Может быть, все закончилось тогда, вовсе не в Шинзене. Была жизнь, постоянный партнер рядом — а было «так хочу, что с ума схожу», но, к счастью, желание легко было унять, хотя бы на какое-то время. 

Куроо нахмурился, смутно понимая, что слова взялись не из воздуха, но не в силах вспомнить. Дайчи вдруг стало неуютно сидеть перед ним вот так, обнаженным; он встал, нашел брошенную в спальне юкату. Когда вернулся на террасу, Куроо устроился на краю, скрестив ноги, и смотрел в сад. 

— Завтрак? 

— Да, пожалуй, — ответил Куроо, не оборачиваясь. Дайчи отправился искать какую-нибудь любезную девушку в изящном кимоно, надеясь, что к ее появлению Куроо сообразит одеться. 

Завтракали они в молчании, но скорее задумчивом, чем сердитом. В обмен на опустошенные тарелки им снова оставили арбуз и два бокала маття, по стенкам которых стекал конденсат. 

— Помнишь, ты приезжал ко мне в новую квартиру? — неожиданно спросил Куроо. Дайчи, конечно, помнил. — Почему ответил? 

Прежде, чем ткнуть в самое больное, Куроо задавал вопросы. Иногда приходилось примеряться, заходить с разных сторон, иногда получалось попадание с первого раза. Почти десять лет «их» не существовало, а какой смысл говорить о том, чего не существует? 

— Я тогда… встречался кое с кем. 

Поняв, что продолжения не будет, Куроо подтолкнул:

— И? Я бы понял, если бы вопрос был «почему не ответил», но если память не изменяет… 

— Потому же, почему ты заговорил! — взорвался Дайчи. — Почему я сейчас здесь, ммм? Как ты думаешь? 

Куроо вдруг побледнел, но Дайчи уже не мог остановиться. 

— Я был уверен, все выветрилось. Прошло. Считал, тебе я давно неинтересен, и это, пожалуй, к лучшему. Лучше, во всяком случае, чем, встречаясь раз в год, быть неспособным удержаться. Оказалось, ошибся. Тебе ни к чему было знать — потрахались и разошлись, ладно, но ему я не сказать не мог. А он понял то, чего я вслух произносить не хотел. Будь он для меня важнее — легко было бы сделать вид, что сплю. 

— Всю жизнь считал, — сказал Куроо хрипло, — для тебя обязательства важны. Даже чужие. 

— У любого правила есть исключения. 

Он все-таки не мог договорить. Прямо сказать: исключение было только одно, зато какое. 

— Зачем ты спросил, Куроо? — устало произнес Дайчи. — Какая разница? 

— Я спрашивал еще, что ты считал ошибкой. Но оргазм был слишком близко. Впрочем, неважно, — Куроо оперся на руки, посмотрел на Дайчи, склонив голову к плечу. Челка привычно упала на бровь, да так и осталась черным росчерком. — Сильнее всего ошибся я сам. 

— Какая разница, — повторил Дайчи. — В прошлом ты ничего уже не изменишь. 

— Да, — легко согласился Куроо. — Но пойму, смогу ли изменить в будущем. Есть ли смысл пытаться. 

Обратно они ехали вместе до Токио, где Дайчи пересаживался на синкансен до Сендая. 

— Пожалуй, надо заняться Лягушками Сендая вплотную, — задумчиво сказал Куроо. — Они мне показались перспективными. 

— Глядишь, перескочат в Первый дивизион, — поддакнул Дайчи. 

За окном мелькали скучные некрасивые дома, расплывались в солнечном мареве. Постепенно они становились все выше, закрывая небо. Глаза слепили зайчики, скакавшие с окна на окно. Поезд плавно подтягивался к вокзалу. 

У Дайчи было немного времени, Куроо тоже не спешил нырять в метро. 

— Еще раз спасибо за компанию, — усмехнулся он. 

— Ты и тогда сказал спасибо, — вдруг вспомнил Дайчи. — Считал, я тебе одолжение делаю? В благодарность за гостеприимство и якинику? 

Только произнеся слова вслух, Дайчи понял, как они звучали. Щеки его загорелись, а Куроо вздернул брови. 

— Нда, Савамура, умеешь сформулировать. Но да, примерно так я и думал. По старой дружбе еще, может быть, — он фыркнул. — Бокуто всегда говорил, что я идиот, и был прав. Кто бы мог подумать. 

Дайчи неловко пожал плечами. 

— Пусть идиот, но сейчас вопрос скорее в том, неисправимый ли. Я сам, в общем, не блещу. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, — Куроо прищурился. — Пригласи меня как-нибудь в гости, что ли, а то я у тебя ни разу не был. 

— Не боишься тащить свою изысканную городскую задницу в нашу деревню? 

— У меня создалось впечатление, что в некоторых областях до вас дошел прогресс. Моя задница не будет против. 

Дайчи хмыкнул, ткнул Куроо в плечо. 

— Мне пора. Спасибо за приглашение. Было круто. 

— В любое время, Савамура, — подмигнул тот, развернулся и быстро пошел к турникетам, не оглядываясь. 

Как обычно, полтора часа в синкансене Дайчи провел в своих мыслях, не особо замечая, что мелькало за окном. Завтра его ждала работа, вечером — волейбол… может быть, сообщения со всякой ерундой от Куроо. Может и нет. Сейчас Дайчи казалось, его злость на все, что было — как оно было — ушла или, во всяком случае, затаилась где-то в глубине. Или же это была не злость вовсе, а страх, а чего теперь было бояться? 

Выходные прошли, подумал Дайчи, подхватив рюкзак и пробираясь к выходу. Но они получились отменными.


End file.
